Welcome to Earth
by Excalibent
Summary: Eggman's experiment flopped thanks to his own idiocy and Sonic's heroics, causing a wave of chaos control to cover all of the world. In short, there are more than just eleven mobians about. A lot more. (Contains Archie and game elements. This isn't pairing-centic, but it will be Sonally.)
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic X and Sonic the Hedgehog Comic plus some other things walk into a bar. This fanfiction walks out.**

**Sonic (c) SEGA, others (c) Archie.**

* * *

><p>Sally honestly wondered how humans weren't extinct yet - on this planet, at least.<p>

When she woke up, she'd suspected that the chaos control had moved her farther from her planet than it usually would have - judging by the modern city and complete lack of other mobians, she surmised that she was probably in another world, which meant two things. One: two or more chaos emeralds were used to cause a widespread, erratically effective chaos control - after all, if every mobian on the planet was transported, then she'd have seen another already. Two - no being like her had ever been seen before on this planet. Remembering this, she wondered one simple thing:

_Why_ in the name of the Ancient Walkers had they - the humans - gone _towards_ her?

She knew that if _she_ happened upon a most likely alien object, she'd be at least backing away...then again, going towards the alien object was how she'd found NICOLE. That was different, though - it was just a metal orb, while she was a _living organism_. It _also_ didn't help that one of them held their palm up in greeting, the middle two of their fingers parted while saying 'Live long and prosper...?', and another just happened to be an animal control type of guy, and also _just happened_ to have his comically sized bug-net with him.

Now? She was running down the street, darting through the legs of confused humans in hopes of losing her pursuer. Just as luck would have it, though, the people were beginning to thin out. Doing a bit of quick thinking, she jumped onto and off of a fire hydrant, landing on top of a passing taxi as gracefully as she could. It wouldn't last long, since the first animal control guy had probably called his buddies for help, and his buddies were probably driving big, fast vans. She held low and held on for dear life as the taxi sped up, exiting the populated area and turning onto the highway.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

><p>Sonic wondered how humans weren't all dead yet - on this world, at least.<p>

It had taken some looking about to figure it out, but as it turned out, chaos control with all seven chaos emeralds really _did_ challenge the rules of reality - as proof, he was now running from a cop's racecar (who the heck took their job so seriously that they bought a _racecar_ for it?), and the driver of which had _apparently _never seen a mobian before. Neither had anyone else in the entire city. He'd actually checked with some fifteen people before animal control realized that they weren't fast enough to catch him. Of course, the only answer he'd gotten was a startled scream or a 'What in the-' before he had to dodge another net.

So, long story short, animal control called the _cops_ on him (the most logical choice, obviously) and had them start chasing him. They were, of course, no where _near_ fast enough to catch him. He'd lost them at several intersections until he finally decided to play nice and veer onto the open highway. They were taking a while to respond, though, so in the meantime, he ran with the traffic. Luckily, most people were too tired to care about the big, blue hedgehog running at fifty miles per hour.

That meant that half of them were too stupid to stop and realize that they couldn't outrun him, and the _other_ half didn't even bother with what was going on outside their own little bubble.

_'For shame,'_ he thought, _'For shame.'_ He chuckled at his own joke, but cut himself off when he saw a familiar figure on top of one of the cars.

_'A car chase _and_ an overdue reunion. This night is probably the best I've ever had,'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Sally was getting tired of hanging on to the top of the taxi. At first, it was exhilarating and actually a bit exciting, but now her fingers were sore and her arms felt like <em>lead.<em> Oh, what she'd do for an easier ride...or Sonic. Scratch that, just Sonic. Having him hold her was _much_ better than any other transportation...even if she was screaming in hilarified* laughter half of the time. A sudden _*thump*_ behind her made her lose her grip and jerked her from her thoughts. She slid and fell off of the taxi, hitting the ground with a sickening -

"Oof! Jeez, Sal, don't scare me like that!" said Sonic, grinning cockily (although with a glint of fear in his eyes) as he ran down the highway.

"S-Sonic! How did - when did you -"

"Hah! I'll tell you later, Sal. For now, we've got to avoid the racecar cops." Sally finally noticed that the highway was emptying out, leaving only them and -

"This is the speed team! You are in violation of the speed limit!" one of them said, racing down the highway and gaining more speed per second.

"Are - are those _race cars?"_ Sally asked incredulously.

"You bet - and they _still _don't have a chance to catch me!" he laughed, speeding up with the cars. Sally gave a grudging smile, holding on tighter as he sped up.

_'Yeah,'_ she thought, leaning her head on Sonic's chest, _'I'd take Sonic any day.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So if you don't mind, would you be so kind to review this fic of mine because I'm ALMOST OUT OF TI<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was undoubtedly the fastest thing alive. He was racing down the highway at one hundred and seventy miles per hour - a speed that most people wouldn't have a hope of reaching on land, even with a car. Despite the sound of sirens that had pursued him and Sally for the last five minutes or so, he was loving every moment of it.

Sally, however, was not.

"Sonic, can we please st-stop n-now?!" she yelled over the wind, holding onto him with all her might.

"Aw, c'mon, Sal! I thought we were just getting started!" he said, pulling a mock expression of hurt.

"_You_ were, but _you're_ the one who does this every day!" she said. She yelped when they jumped over a cop car blockade, almost amused by the quick glance of the shocked expression on one of the cops.

"Oh, fine. Go ahead and spoil my fun tomorrow while you're at it," he laughed. "Just hold on tight, we'll be out in a few minutes!"

Even though she thought it was impossible, Sally managed to grip harder as he sped up to two hundred, then two hundred ten, two hundred twenty...

* * *

><p><strong>"Sir, he's speeding up! What do we do?" <strong>buzzed the intercom in Sam Speed's car.

"Easy, private - we just speed up with him," he replied. "Deploy the nitro on my count. Three, two..."

* * *

><p>"Hah! What a bunch of slowpokes," Sonic taunted. His gloating was cut off when the sound of engines broke through the sound of wind rushing by, and the cars sped up - going even faster than <em>he<em> was.

"They're catching up, Sonic!" Sally exclaimed worriedly. "What now?"

"Well, remember that book you found about how you can't break the sound barrier?" he asked.

"Yeees, but why does that -"

"I broke it. Wanna watch me do it?"

"W-WHAT!? NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-"

Any further protests were cut off by Sonic's speed suddenly increasing rapidly, becoming double, then triple, then-

_*CRACKOOOM!*_

...

Sally was prepared for anything, but Sonic was a special case.

There were times where he came up with a plan on the spot that perfectly replace her flopped one, which had been prepared months in advance. There were times when something he said left her stunned speechless, whether it be moronic, loving, or both. This was a whole new level of _wow. _For a moment, everything was gone - mixed into a collection of blurred colors and complete silence. The next, she felt like they were ascending and when it all stopped, they were high over the city. It looked like the night sky, but more organized, and with little buildings and parks dotting it. It was breathtaking.

She could only mutter something about 'pretty lights', and to her surprise, he heard her.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," he breathed, smiling softly. "By the way, d'you remember how to swim?" he asked, as they began to fall.

"I - uh - yeah," she stuttered, surprised that he could write off something so beautiful so quickly. "Why?"

"I can't." The last thing she thought before they hit the water was,

_'How do you forget how to swim?'_

And so, Sonic and Sally plunged deep into the lake. From what Sonic had seen, it was in a park near the center of the city. He didn't mind, though - if someone actually saw them, he'd outrun them in seconds. Milliseconds, even. He wouldn't go so far down as nanoseconds; he needed some reaction time, after all. His lungs began to burn, and Sonic tried to breath, but regretted it instantly. He hadn't breathed in too much water, but the lack of oxygen plus his inability to swim, he was officially toast. A hand grabbed his quills, and he felt himself yanked up, his quills hurting for a moment from the force of the pull.

Once Sally dragged him back onto land, Sonic silently cursed all forms of deep water; oceans, pools, lakes, lagoons, swaps, and even bath tubs. Sally, meanwhile, was patting him on the back as he coughed up water. She'd been smart enough to take a deep breath first, but he was a bit preoccupied with maneuvering towards the lake to avoid going out with an ungracious _splat._

"What would you do without me?" she joked.

"N-nothing. *_cough_* I'd be six feet under," he replied, grinning best he could.

"So," she started, only for Sonic to beat her to the punch.

"Let's take a look around. Maybe there's another mobian around here," he said, already on two feet and holding a hand out for Sally.

"Of course," she said, taking his and hoisting herself up. "So...what happened?"

"Well, Eggman - you know, that goon I've been chasing ever since Robotnik did that switchy-changy thing with the whole Ultimate Annihilator?"

"Mhmm. I also got yours and Tails' letters. Thanks for keeping in touch, by the way," she said, squeezing his hand lightly.

"'course! Anyway, his latest scheme..."

* * *

><p>Antoine was a brave man. His grandfather before him was a courageous officer in the time of war, his father and strong and inspiring general, and <em>he -<em> Antoine D'Coolette - wasn't about to muddle his family tradition by remaining the cowardly coyote that he once was.

Then again, it's a lot easier to be courageous when your enemy at least _appears_ to be combatable.

These humans, though - they were at least twice his size, and they were _all_ driving big, polluting vehicles that would crush him if he got in their way. Needless to say, if they weren't looking for a fight, he wasn't going to give them one.

He'd been awake for only an hour, but in that time, he'd done a lot. He ran away from animal control, got lost in a maze of alleys, ran from animal control _again,_ crossed a street (and almost got run over), and hid in the park. Even though running was Sonic's thing and he was not the type of mobian to desert a fair fight, these humans were probably the only dominant species, and had very little outside contact with aliens. They were ignorant. They were cautious.

They were _innocent_.

He knew he could kill one in a fight (kind of a scary thought), but he wasn't about to kill an innocent person for being afraid of the unknown. He knew how it felt - backed into a corner against powers that you don't even have a chance to visualize, unable to even comprehend something's existence.

At any rate, he was now sitting in an empty park, waiting for something to happen. At this point, even someone like Doctor Eggman (from what he read in Sonic's letters, the man was utterly despicable, but somehow better than Robotnik) would be a welcome face. At least he would be familiar, to some extent. As it was, though, he was alone, left to fight for his life on his own, doomed to failure without any allies to-

"'Twan, is that _you_?"

"S-Soneec!?" he exclaimed, slipping into his heavy accent. "Ah, _mon ami_! Eet ee- *_ahem_*, it is so good to see you!"

"Good to see you've been working on your accent, 'Twan! How's it been?" he asked, rushing up and pulling the coyote into a noogie.

"Ach! Sonic, cut it out!" Sonic obliged, and Antoine straightened up, fixing his hair as he talked. "It is very good to see that time has not changed you."

"Hello, Antoine," said Sally, cutting into the conversation. "It's nice to see you here, in a way."

"The feeling is mutual, my Princess," he said, taking a deep bow. Sally simply laughed.

"Antoine, you still don't have to bow to me."

"I'll bow before royalty until the day-" he started,

"Your head falls off," interrupted Sonic, laughing.

"Cut it out, Sonic. Have you seen anyone else, Antoine?" Sally asked, giving Sonic a quick nudge.

"Ah, no. I've spent most of the time running from all the humans who are wanting me in a cage, but I believe that there is a TV store across the road. I saw it before I got here," he explained, dispelling Sonic and Sally's confused looks.

"Good idea, Antoine! If there are any other mobians about, it's probably up on the news channel! Let's go check it out!" Sally proclaimed excitedly. "Which way is it?"

"Ah, yes, the direction would be -" Antoine turned about, realizing that he had quickly lost his sense of direction from wandering the park. "...this might take a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic (c) SEGA, others (c) Archie.<strong>


End file.
